Emerald Eyes and Platinum Hair
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Trowa and Quatre on Valentine's Day. Second fic in the Eyes and Hair Arc. Sequel to "Violet Eyes and Chocolate Hair" [COMPLETE]


Title: Emerald Eyes and Platinum Hair

Author: ChimeraDragon (The Dragon)

Warnings: Yaoi, Lime

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xRyo

Notes: "speech" thoughts Ryo is my own character.

At the circus . . .

"Cathy?" Trowa asked stepping into the trailer he occasionally shared with his sister. "Are you in here?"

"I'm right here Trowa. Is there something I can help you with?" Cathy asked looking at her brother with a little smile. She ducked back around the corner for a moment before reappearing.

"Um, well you see . . . it's about Valentine's Day," Trowa began nervously. "I'm not sure what to get Quatre since he can pretty much buy anything he wants. Could you give me some ideas on what to get him? Oh, and I got you a card." Trowa held the card out to his sister.

"Why Trowa! That's so sweet. Thank you very much for being so considerate. I got you a card as well," Cathy said handing her brother the home made card with a picture of them together, her in her knife throwing outfit and him in his clown outfit. Everyone had always said that it was one of the cutest brother and sister pictures that they had ever seen.

"Thanks Cathy," Trowa said after reading the card. "Um, but I still don't know what to get Quatre. Should I get him some chocolates? A card? Should I make him one?"

"Trowa! Calm down a minute here and listen to me. Do you remember back when Heero blew up the Wing Gundam? Do you remember what he told you?" Cathy asked trying to placate her distraught brother. He's just worried that he's not good enough for Quatre when they are made for each other. One of these days he's gonna finally figure it out and just stop worrying. Cathy thought to herself with a secretive smile.

"That it hurt? I don't see what that has to do with anything right at the moment," Trowa said looking at her bewildered.

"Trowa, sometimes I really worry about you. No, Heero told you to follow your emotions. You'll never regret what you did in the past if you always follow your emotions. Just go to the store and look around until you see something that catches your eye. I'm sure that he'll love whatever you give him. Remember that it's not what you get him, but truly the thought behind the gift that means the most. Besides, didn't you say that he can feel your emotions? Relax, the last thing you want to do is get him all nervous because you couldn't figure out what to get him for Valentine's Day. Now wouldn't you agree?" Cathy looked at her brother calmly, she gave him a quick hug and a gentle push out of the trailer. "Go spend the rest of the day with your little Platinum blonde haired angel."

"Thank you Cathy, I don't know what I'd do without you," Trowa said as he left the trailer to brave the mall. I'll find something that's just right for Quatre no matter what. Trowa vowed silently.

"You'd go mad without me little brother," Cathy said with a grin.

"You and my blonde little angel," Trowa replied before disappearing again.

"Good luck Trowa," Cathy said to his retreating back.

Trowa left the trailer and jumped into his Jaguar and headed off to the mall in search of the perfect gift for his Platinum haired angel.

Back at the safe house . . .

"Wufei! You're not supposed to attack the paper!" Quatre cried out in frustration. The kitchen was littered with little scraps of paper in all shapes and sized, however not one of those shapes was a heart and the poor Chinese pilot was at his wit's end. Quatre wasn't far off from the loony bin after having to deal with a frustrated Wufei for hours on end. I hope that Ryo gets back soon! Wufei is impossible to deal with when he's like this! Ryo's the only one who can keep Wufei in line! Quatre thought miserably.

"Well then what you propose I do to get it into the proper shape for this ridiculous holiday?" Wufei asked angrily. He was far from angry with Quatre, he was really mad at himself for being unable to make the properly shaped paper.

"It's not just some odd holiday Wufei. It's called Valentine's Day," Quatre said more calmly than he felt. He sat down calmly at the table to calmly explain to Wufei how to cut the paper out to look like a heart. Duo watched the two of them with an amused expression on his face.

At the mall . . .

Trowa was more than a little spooked when he was swarmed at the first shop that he walked into looking for something to get his beloved angel for Valentine's Day. The entire female population of sales clerks had jumped at the beautiful boy the moment that he walked into the incense shop.

"How can I help you, sir?" one clerk asked getting as close to him as was humanly possible without actually touching him at all. It was actually an amazing feat and the lithe acrobat would have been impressed had she not also reeked of too much perfume.

"I'm looking for some incense for my. . ." Trowa paused unsure how to say that he was trying to buy incense for his male lover without the clerks all abandoning him.

"Your girlfriend?" the clerk asked. A small portion of the gang disbanded and left them to it.

"Oh back off Sally," another clerk with short red hair and blue eyes said shoving the annoying girl away. "Go do something! Useful this time!" the new clerk made a little shooing motion and the annoying one left.

"Thanks, she was a bit . . ."

"Overbearing? She's like that to any guy that makes the mistake of walking in here during her shift. My name's Delinda, how can I help you? I didn't catch much of what you may have already said over the chatter of the 'hottest male on the face of the planet' walking in speech," Delinda said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put it delicately but I'm looking for incense for my . . ." Trowa paused again.

"Lover?" Delinda supplied. "I'm guessing you're not quiet straight. You just don't seem interested in any of the girls here. Most guys are." Trowa stood looking shocked for a moment.

"Yeah, that's exactly the problem I seem to be having," he replied at last.

"Okay, so what does he like? Anything that you can think of that he might use for lotion, cologne, bath soap, or shampoo?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. I know that he'd like something soothing but with not too strong a scent."

"How about this?" Delinda asked holding up a sample of paper she had just sprayed with incense.

"Close but not quite, he's from the desert if that helps at all."

"Oh . . . I see, then you'll want this one for sure," Delinda said with a wicked smile. "Smell this one." Trowa sniffed it and his eyes went comically large.

"That's it! That's Quatre!" he nearly shouted. Delinda nodded sagely. "What is it?"

"Desert rose and a small hint of mountain breeze, not a usual combination but we do have some of it in stock since we want to cater to everyone. What kind would you like to buy?"

"Um, some candles, and those incense you burn on a stick. Do you have any of that in a lotion and oil?"

"Sure thing. Man, my boss is gonna be so happy we managed to get some of this moved. He's been harping on us for ages to try and move it, but no one really wants to buy it since it doesn't suit a lot of people." She quickly rang up his order and handed it to him in a light violet basket with indigo ribbons on it. The overall effect of the basket was very nice. Trowa gave her a small smile, paid for his gift and left.

Back at the safe house . . .

"That's great, Wufei!" Quatre complimented as Wufei finally managed to get the shape correct.

"Great Winner, now what do I do with it?" he demanded staring at his creation as though it was going to come to life and attack him.

"You have to write a message to the person you're going to give it to," Quatre replied patiently. "Something that's meaningful. It doesn't need to be poetry, nor sappy. Just something that tells them what they mean to you."

"I see," Wufei said thoughtfully. "I shall go work on this in my room, alone."

"Good luck, Wufei," Quatre said quietly, turning back to his own project.

In Wufei's Room . . .

Wufei sat silently meditating on his mat, thinking of what Ryo meant to him. "He is more than just a lover to me," Wufei whispered almost silently to himself. "What would my life me like without him?"

A smile came to his solemn face and he began to write.

That evening . . .

Trowa returned to the safe house to find his blonde angel cleaning up the disaster of the kitchen and dinning room. He noticed Duo was also dutifully helping to clean up. The two other boys shared a laugh as Duo held up a mangled piece of paper. Trowa cleared his throat and waited to be noticed, the two boys that were cleaning looked up at him and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tro!" Duo crowed cheerily.

"Quatre, would you mind coming with me to our room for a few minutes?" Trowa asked watching as Duo sat down at the table to put the finishing touches on his card to Heero. Trowa noticed; with some dismay, that the Deathscythe pilot had bandages all over his fingers.

"Sure thing, Trowa," Quatre said, picking up a card that Trowa hadn't noticed from the counter. "Have fun Duo!"

"No problem," Duo said smiling, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Duo," Trowa said looking directly into Duo's eyes.

"Sure thing," Duo said and turned back to his project. Trowa led Quatre to their shared room to give Quatre the gift he had spent several long hours hunting for. The two of them sat down on the bed and Trowa shifted nervously.

"I got you something for Valentine's Day," Trowa said in a bit of a rush. He handed the bag containing the basket he had purchased for Quatre.

"Oh, Trowa, you didn't have to!" Quatre cried, smiling warmly at Trowa. "But thank you. I'm sure that you put everything you've got into picking something that truly expresses your feelings."

"I was almost mauled at the mall," Trowa said with a smirk of amusement. "Women are such strange creatures. I doubt I will ever understand them."

"It's alright Trowa, I have twenty-nine sisters and they managed to confuse me more often than not!" Quatre replied with a light chuckle. He carefully pulled the basked out of the bag. His teal eyes grew wide with joy as he realized just what Trowa had gotten him. He set the basket in his lap and smelled one of the bottles. "Oh, Trowa! This is heavenly."

"I'm glad you like it," Trowa said with a genuine smile.

"I made you a card and got you something as well," Quatre said setting the basket down on the floor next to the bed. He pulled out a medium sized box with a card taped to the top.

Trowa took the gift in hand and read the card. "To the most wonderfully caring person in the world. Your actions speak far louder than words," Trowa read aloud. The then gently opened the box. Inside was a clown mask, one side frowning and one side smiling with a red crack down the middle. Trowa turned it over in his hands and saw that it was made from a bluish-silver metal, very light weight.

"Half of it was made from pieces from my Gundam and half from pieces of yours," Quatre said. "The paint should never come off, just like our lover for each other."

"Thank you," Trowa breathed. He looked up at Quatre. "It's beautiful, thank you, Quatre-koi." The two embraced tightly, enjoying the warmth offered by the other.

Owari

The End


End file.
